1, Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated candy mounts and more particularly pertains to a new image projecting candy unit for projecting an image on a recipient surface with a unit having a piece of candy mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated candy mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated candy mounts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art illuminated candy mounts and the like include U. S. Pat. No. 4,914,748; U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,373; U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,941; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,069; U.S. Pat. Des. 353,251; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,875.
In these respects, the image projecting candy unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of projecting an image on a recipient surface with a unit having a piece of candy mounted thereon.